When The Wind Blows
by Konohamidori
Summary: Sakura menyadari dunianya tak lagi sama ketika Naruto meninggal. Semua terlanjur berubah bahkan sebelum ia sempat memperbaiki kesalahan itu. Angin berembus dan aku melihatmu/ Bawa aku bersamamu/ Pergilah ini perintah dariku!


**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: gajelas, aneh, lebay. OOC, Time travel, semi fantasi.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Ketika angin bertiup_

 _Saat itulah aku melihatmu_

 **...**

"KAZE"

Gadis berbaju merah itu mengusap matanya. Membersihkan butiran-butiran pasir yang berterbangan saat angin tadi berhembus.

Ini awal musim panas. Bukan tsuyu biasanya _._ Ramalan cuaca juga menunjukkan suhu tiga puluh empat derajat celsius. Tapi angin banyak bertiup akhir-akhir ini. Ia berpikir mungkin ini hanya anomali cuaca.

Gadis itu mengusap lengannya. Baju dengan potongan lengan yang terbuka tampaknya membuatnya butuh kehangatan. Langit sore tak lagi berwarna oranye. Itu gelap dan rinai hujan mulai mengambil peran saat itu. Gadis itu masih bergeming di tempatnya. Membiarkan rintik-rintik hujan berjatuhan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia mendongak ke atas-seolah menantang langit.

Hanya kelabu.

"Naruto..."

Gadis itu menggumamkan sesuatu..., seperti sebuah nama panggilan untuk seseorang.

Hujan semakin deras. Manik hijau itu memejam bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air dari sumber yang berbeda. Hangat dan terasa asin.

Tes...,

Rambut panjangnya layu. Kulit putihnya memucat. Kakinya berjongkok untuk menahan rasa dingin.

"Dasar pembohong" Makinya pada genangan air yang memantulkan refleksi dirinya samar-samar.

Hiks...hiks..

Lampu mobil menyorot dari kejauhan. Seseorang turun sambil membawa payung.

"Ayo pulang"

Gadis itu tak mendongak sedikitpun, seperti tahu betul siapa orang yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku akan pulang kalau Naruto juga ada di rumah"

Helaan napas mengudara dari pemuda itu.

"Sakura?"

"Aku muak. Kalian selalu bilang Naruto sudah mati, si bodoh itu tidak mungkin meninggalkanku Sasuke. Dia sudah janji padaku!"

Sasuke meneduhkan tatapannya. Menatap gadis di bawahnya itu seakan ingin merengkuhnya. Gadis itu sedang berada di titik terapuhnya saat ini, begitu terpukul karena kabar duka dari sang rival Uzumaki Naruto.

Sakura terisak. Semakin hebat.

"Sakura"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke. Menyiratkan bahwa ia sangat ingin dalam keadaan sendiri.

Tapi Sasuke tetap bergeming. Berpura-pura tidak mendengar segala bentuk pengusiran dari gadis yang sedang berjongkok di bawahnya. Membiarkan dirinya dan Sakura berbagi payung dalam tiap rintikan hujan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu di sini"

Sakura mendongak, menatap langsung ke manik kelam si bungsu Uciha. Ia tahu Sasuke sedang khawatir dengan dirinya, tatapannya menyiratkan begitu.

Sakura menunduk, perlahan mencoba untuk tenang dan tidak kehilangan kontrol atas luapan emosinya.

"Beberapa jam lagi. Tinggalkan aku dan aku akan pulang"

"..."

"Sasuke?"

Ia menghela napasnya. Mengalah dari perdebatan yang tak akan berujung. Sakura terlalu keras kepala untuk diberitahu mengenai sesuatu. Dia akan tetap kokoh pada pendiriannya.

Sasuke memberikan payungnya. Meletakkannya dalam genggaman erat Sakura.

"Kutunggu kau di rumah"

Sasuke mulai menjauh dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa. Kakinya melewati setiap genangan hujan dengan sepatu mahalnya. Ia menatap Sakura sekali lagi. Memastikan wanita itu akan segera membaik setelah meluapkan emosinya. Bahwa ia akan menemukan Sakura-nya lagi dengan senyum menawan di tempat tidurnya setelah semua ini usai.

Sasuke memberikan senyumnya sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Sakura di sana.

"Berjanjilah kau akan segera kembali"

Tanpa anggukan atau bahasa tubuh lainnya Sakura masih diam membisu. Sasuke menganggap bahwa itu jawaban dari pernyataan ia akan baik-baik saja.

Mobilnya menjauh. Dan itu benar-benar menghilang di ujung jalan.

Sakura kembali terisak, ia memeluk kedua lututnya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya dan mengingat janjinya pada Sasuke bahwa ia akan segera kembali. Tapi sama seperti Naruto, Mereka berdua memang terlalu cocok untuk memegang prinsip yang sama. keras seperti batu karang. Bahwa ia juga tidak ingin kembali.

Memori itu turun seperti derasnya hujan. Menghinggapi kepalanya dan menyadari betapa berdosanya dia.

 _"Sakura-chan, aku akan kembali dattebayo. Tunggu sebentar yaa. Aku pasti kembali"_

 _Laki-laki itu mencium keningnya setelah berjanji akan kembali._

 _"Naruto?"_

 _Sakura memegang dadanya beberapa jam setelah Naruto berlalu pergi. Ia mendengar ponselnya berdering bersamaan dengan gelas yang tiba-tiba pecah._

 _ponselnya berkelap-kelip. Naruto meneleponya._

 _Wajahnya mendadak tersenyum. Rasanya ia bahagia kalau Naruto meneleponnya kala itu._

 _"Moshi-moshi Naru-"_

 _"Naruto uzumaki? Ah. Maaf kami dari RS menelepon karena kami pikir orang ini tidak punya nomor 'ayah atau ibu' di kontak panggilannya. Kami menemukan nomor yang terakhir kali dihubunginya. My heart? Kau pacarnya kan?_

 _Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Tak mengerti kenapa suara laki-laki asing di sana yang malah meneleponnya, bukannya suara Uzumaki Naruto yang biasanya terdengar kocak._

 _"Nona, pacarmu tewas...,"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Gomene Naruto. Maafkan aku"

Sakura memegang dadanya. Rasanya sesak saat kenangan semalam berputar di memorinya.

Keinginan mustahil, atau lebih menyerupai penyesalaan dalam bentuk di ujung kefrustasian. Sakura menatap langit yang masih menggelap. Keinginan itu,

Saat kau punya kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya, apa yang kau harapkan?

-Memutar waktu.

Ia ingin kesana dan memperbaiki semuanya. Sakura memohon dalam tangisnya.

 **Wush...**

Angin bertiup untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun yang ini terasa lebih sejuk. Menghantarkan suhu dingin membuatnya menutup mata karena menggigil.

Sakura masih menutup matanya. Namun merasa aneh karena hujan tiba-tiba berhenti. Bahkan genangan air di kakinya telah mengering. Yang ia rasakanpun tak lagi dingin. Melainkan seperti matahari di siang yang cerah sedang menyinari punggungnya.

Sakura membuka matanya saat firasatnya itu terasa semakin nyata.

Ia duduk berlutut di hadapan seseorang yang begitu dirindukannya. Mimpikah?

Sakura menutup mulutnya, ia begitu shock dan terkejut. Bahkan jika itu hanya sekedar mimpi..,

"Ku harap tak ada yang membangunkanku" Ucapnya sambil menjulurkan tangan pucatnya.

"Naruto?" Sakura menyebut nama sosok di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum tapi juga menangis, atau terjebak pada garis tipis di antara senyuman atau tangisan. Tapi, Sakura tak punya waktu untuk menemukan mana yang lebih cocok dari kedua situasi itu. Baginya tak peduli, sekarang ia hanya berusaha untuk menyetuh wajah berkualitas di sana dengan sejuta perasaan kerinduan.

Bahkan jika itu hanya ilusi sekalipun.

"BAKA!" Panggilnya dengan air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

Namun sebelum tangannya itu sampai menyentuhnya.

Sebuah katana hinggap di lehernya. Menggores kulit putih mulus di lehernya hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Sosok itu menyeringai-dan ia tidak terlihat seperti Naruto yang selama ini ia kenal.

"Indah atau burukpun mimpimu, kau tetap akan terbangun. Sekarang kau hanya perlu menghadapi kenyataan, karena kau juga bagian dari mereka"

Naruto menunjuk ke arah mayat-mayat itu. Ia berucap sambil menekan pedangnya, membuat luka dari goresannya semakin melebar.

Sakura terkejut bukan karena lehernya berdarah atau Naruto yang bicara rancu. Tapi karena ia bisa merasakan sakit saat pedang itu menggores lehernya. Ia menatap sosok di depannya yang masih menatapnya tajam.

"Sa-sakit. Ini bukan mimpi.., hah? ini bukan mimpi. Bukan mimpi? hohoho ini bukan mimpi. Sugoiii. INI BUKAN MIMPI" Sakura malah tertawa dan menampar pipinya berulang-ulang. Sampai akhirnya ia mengehentikannya setelah cukup yakin bahwa itu sakit. Tak peduli dengan lehernya yang tergores atau bagaimana Naruto masih hidup di depan matanya. Biarkan saja sejenak ia tak peduli dengan keadaan yang ada. Menyingkirkan fakta rasional bahwa hal seperti itu mana mungkin terjadi. Tapi, tadi dia sudah bilang. Bahwa ia tidak akan peduli dengan apa yang terjadi. Yang terpenting Naruto saat ini masih bernapas dan berdiri di depan tulang hidungnya. Meskipun banyak orang termasuk Naruto yang berpakaian aneh sedang memandanginya seperti melihat orang yang kemasukan roh halus. Ia tetap tidak peduli.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!" Panggilnya dengan raut sedih. Menggapai wajah itu seperti tak ada lagi hari esok untuk melihatnya. Tangannya membelai setiap lekuk garis di pipinya. Betapa ia merindukan saat-saat seperti itu.

 _'Perasaan ini'_

Naruto tertegun.

"Baka?" Sakura memanggil sambil hendak memeluk Naruto yang masih mematung.

Tapi, ketika ia hampir sampai. Tiba-tiba anak panah meluncur dan membelah tipis rambutnya. Beberapa helai jatuh ketanah dan panah itu tertancap di batang pohon, membuatnya sedikit retak di bagian sana.

"Lancang sekali kau menyentuh putera mahkota!" Ucap sosok bertopeng yang baru saja memanahnya.

Sakura sedetik merasa ketakutan karena teriakan itu begitu keras. Tapi ia masih bingung dengan situasinya.

"Apa? Mahkota apa maksudnya?" Tanyanya tak mengerti. Sakura menatap sekelilingnya- ada beberapa mayat bergelimpangan di sekelilingnya. Orang-orang itu juga semua terlihat sama. Berpakaian seperti samurai dan beberapa peralatan perang yang sering dilihatnya di buku sejarah atau film kolosal. Naruto juga begitu, tapi pakaiannya terlihat lebih berat dan mewah dengan motif naga emas di bagian dadanya. Warnanya biru. Dan rambut pirangnya tergerai memanjang. Walau kelihatannya aneh, tapi Sakura bisa saja merona merah kapan saja melihat kegagahan pria itu.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Menyingkirkan segala kemungkinan apapun di kepalanya. Termasuk kenapa Naruto berdandan aneh dan hampir membunuhnya dengan katana. Laki-laki itu juga tidak mengenalnya? Padahal Sakura merasa yakin itu Naruto Uzumaki-pacarnya yang sudah meninggal.

Sakura kembali menyadari ia tak lagi dalam bunga tidurnya. Saat seseorang berjubah gelap dengan topeng rakun itu menghunus pedang untuk menebas kepalanya.

"Cukup Sasuke!" Perintahnya menghentikan aksi Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk hormat dan menurunkan pedangnya-Mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan tuannya.

"Bawa dia. Mungkin saja dia seorang mata-mata"

Sakura masih mencerna apa yang terjadi. Ia baru saja berpisah dengan Sasuke beberapa menit yang lalu. Hujan berhenti dan ia tiba-tiba berada di tempat yang entah apa namanya ini. Naruto hidup tapi dia begitu aneh. Dia hampir mati dan sekarang dia di seret entah kemana.

Sakura menjerit saat suara kaki kuda itu berlomba lari di telinganya.

Dan dia akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia bukanlah bagian dari dunia aneh ini. Naruto menjadi putra mahkota dan Sasuke seorang penjaga putra mahkota.

Lalu dia seorang tawanan.

Apa ini zaman Samurai? kenapa ia bisa sampai terlempar ke masa lalu.

* * *

hah~ tiba-tiba jadi. karna lagi ngebangke seharian. Udah seminggu gak ada matahari. Dingin. bawaannya mager.

pencet2 sebelum bobok dan...ta-da.

jadilah fic aneh ini :D

baiklah, review gk review ga masalah. nih cuma sekedar pengantar tidur gue.

-Selamat malam-

.

.

* Chap 2nya coming soon.


End file.
